Demigod Art Online
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: AU donde los semidioses entran a un juego de realidad virtual y quedan atrapados en él, si mueren en el juego, mueren en el mundo real ¿quién podrá vencer al juego y sacar a todos de él? Theyna principalmente, otros pairings dentro. chica x chica y chico x chico si no te gusta no leas.


Resumen: Un fanfic de PJO en el universo de SAO

Pairings: Theyna (principal) Jercy, Pipabeth, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel y… creo que ya… si se me ocurren más ahí se los pongo.

x

-¡Percy!-se oyó el grito de un chico rubio que subía las escaleras de casa de su amigo a toda velocidad.

-Percy, Frank… Jason está aquí-sonrió su madre, aunque estaba asegurando lo obvio.

El rubio entró a la habitación del aludido como un rayo y encontró ahí a dos chicos, uno asiático, alto y robusto, pero con cara de niño pequeño, y otro, más flaco pero con espalda de nadador.

La habitación no era muy grande, dos camas individuales, un escritorio con computadora y ropa tirada en todos lados, un lado del cuarto estaba más ordenado que el otro y, aunque Jason nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar, sabría perfectamente quién dormía de cada lado.

Si no era el desorden, los ridículos posters de Nemo que estaban en el lado desordenado del cuarto seguro se lo decían.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sonriendo como maniacos mientras hablaban de manera muy animada entre sí.

Voltearon hacia la puerta cuando escucharon entrar a Jason.

-Jason ¡Lo tenemos!-exclamó Percy, levantando victorioso la caja que momentos antes había estado en sus piernas.

-Hey, tranquilo, hermano, no vayas a romperlo antes de estrenarlo-se rió el otro. Percy lo miró mal pero enseguida sonrió.

-¡Vamos! ¡Está a punto de empezar!-dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé, te estábamos esperando, tonto-dijo Frank rodando los ojos.

-Sí, aunque no tenías qué venir hasta acá, terco como siempre no pudiste quedarte en tu casa-le reclamó el oji-verde. Jason se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No quería estrenarlo solo! –se defendió.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen de pelear al menos cinco minutos y acomódense-regañó Frank a su amigo y a su hermano, los cuales se miraban como si se fueran a arrancar los ojos en cualquier momento- ¡El estreno del juego ya va a empezar! ¡Demigod Art Online, ahí vamos!

-¡Sí! –exclamaron los otros, pronto los dos hermanos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, Jason en un colchón que ponían debajo de una de las camas para cuando él fuera a dormirse ahí, y se pusieron los cascos que los llevarían a otro mundo.

-¡Link Start! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

x

-Con que… ¿un juego de realidad virtual? ¿En línea, dices?-el chico miraba a su hermana confundido, su cabello negro desordenado le caía en los ojos, los cuales estaban rodeados de ojeras.

Estaba en su cuarto, como siempre, las cortinas negras hacían que el lugar pareciera aún más pequeño y ningún rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana, la única iluminación de la habitación era la que provenía de la computadora encendida en el escritorio.

-Así es, si no piensas salir al menos has amigos de alguna forma, Nico- le dijo la chica, que lo miraba sonriente y le extendía la mano. El chico bajó la mirada y escuchó el suspiro cansado de su hermanastra seguido de suaves pasos.

-Venga, por favor, yo también voy a jugar ¿Sí? Nos encontraremos en el juego, podrás ser alguien totalmente distinto y hacer lo que quieras, olvidarte un rato-insistió la chica.

Nico miró la caja y luego a su hermana, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, esperanza de que él volviera a ser el de antes, y no ese fantasma en el que se había convertido desde la muerte de Bianca.

Suspiró y tomo el juego.

-Está bien, lo haré… pero no esperes que me quede si no me gusta, Hazel-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Seguro que te encantará!-Aseguró la morena y salió de la habitación diciendo que se conectaría desde su cuarto.

Después de leer las instrucciones e instalar todo lo que necesitaba Nico se acostó en su cama, se puso el casco y respiró hondo.

-Link Start-susurró.

x xx xx

La música rock sonaba con fuerza en el piso de abajo, sonaba distante desde la habitación de la chica, quien se sentó en la cama con un gruñido.

-El rock está bien…pero ¿en serio tiene que ser a todas horas? Además, están todos tomados-murmuró para sí a la vez que se recostaba en la cama. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y se mordió el labio-dije que no jugaría hasta mañana pero… bueno, no es que me vayan a extrañar.

De un salto se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, tosiendo ligeramente cuando el olor de tabaco la golpeó en la cara. La punk movió la mano en frente de su rostro para alejar el molesto aroma y luego gritó por encima de la música.

-¡Mamá, voy a jugar un rato, no me molestes!-le dijo y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto.

Sacó el juego de su caja pero se lo pensó mejor antes de ponérselo, tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de su mejor amiga.

_Hey güerita, voy a empezar a jugar hoy, nos vemos por ahí, a ver si adivinas quién soy. _

_-Thalia._

Pulsó ''Enviar'' y se acostó en la cama con el casco puesto.

-Vale, vamos a ver qué tal. ¡Link Start!

x x

-¡Annie! No puedo creer que me vayas a hacer jugar a esta cosa-se quejaba la morena haciendo puchero hacia su amiga.

-Vamos, Pipes, va a ser divertido-le dijo su amiga mientras leía las instrucciones de su nuevo video juego de realidad virtual-los gráficos son sorprendentes, dicen que es como entrar a otro mundo.

-Yo estoy bien en este mundo-respondió Piper en un murmuro cruzando los brazos-además, tiene peleas… ¡sabes que no me gusta la violencia!-siguió quejándose mientras miraba por todos lados el dispositivo que la enviaría a otra realidad.

-No seas así Piper, además, yo te cuido-dijo la rubia sonriendo. Piper no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, la rubia, por su parte, no lo vio pues estaba ocupada encendiendo el casco para luego colocárselo en la cabeza y tumbarse en la cama-será interesante, vamos-dijo.

En ese instante el teléfono de Annabeth vibró, era Thalia. Annabeth estaba demasiado concentrada instalando las cosas como para darse cuenta así que Piper lo tomó discretamente y lo leyó.

Decidió no decirle nada a su amiga y se recostó a su lado, la cama era bastante grande para las dos.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos allá!-dijo Annabeth.

La morena asintió y se puso el casco.

-¡Link Start!-dijeron a la vez.

x

-Hylla…-gruñó Reyna.

-Vamos, hermanita, no seas amargada, además, ya estamos de vacaciones-insistió la mayor.

-No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en un juego en línea-le rebatió la chica.

-Bah, a mí no me engañas, tienes miedo de que te venza-sonrió de lado al ver que la pequeña fruncía el ceño.

-No empieces…-advirtió, pero su hermana no la escuchó.

-Como en _todos_ los videojuegos que jugamos-añadió rodando los ojos-Además, no me digas que quieres quedarte a que papá te grite todo el día-dijo.

Reyna bajó la mirada y suspiró, su hermana tenía razón, tal vez escapar de ese mundo no fuera tan mala idea, si solo era por un rato…

-Agh, dame eso-dijo arrebatándole el casco de las manos.

Una vez acomodadas las hermanas se miraron entre sí un momento antes de empezar.

Reyna tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal, pero de todas formas siguió.

-Link Start-dijeron y de pronto su habitación desapareció, su ser viajó a otro mundo.

x

Otro fic! :) … no? Ok :(

Sí, ya lo sé, debo los otros pero no lo pude evitar XD Subiré los otros, en serio, ya casi tengo los capítulos. En fin, espero que les guste este, nos leemos!


End file.
